Some communication applications such as email applications may provide rich attachment capabilities, where physical or cloud-based attachments can be sent/displayed along with metadata that may be live. While cloud-based attachments provide many advantages such as reduced networked bandwidth usage, collaboration enhancement through most up-to-date version being shared, etc., users are still capable of and may continue out of habit to attach physical files from their local storage and exchange via email or similar communication modes. This defeats the purpose of using cloud-based storage for collaborative environments.